


Frustration

by pukefiend



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Inadequacy, Sexual Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which making out turns into sex, but there are many bumps in the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

Michael pressed his mouth to Gavin's roughly, biting his lower lip hard. Gavin mumbled a swear under his breath, hands clutching the fabric of Michael's t-shirt. 

Gavin sat on the sofa, back pressed against it with Michael straddling his lap. Michael reached his hand to cup Gav's jaw, pulling his mouth away gently. Gavin pressed his forehead to Michael's. 

"God I love you," he murmured softly. Michael smiled and laughed quietly. 

"I love you too," he replied. He moved his hands to Gavin's hips, returning to kissing him hard. 

The blue light of the television flickered behind his back, the movie the couple was now disregarding playing in the background.  
Gavin ran his fingers through Michael's curls, grabbing at him needily. A pink flush covered his cheeks and nose. Michael pressed his tongue into Gavin's mouth, careful to slow his pace enough not to surprise the excitable Brit. 

Gavin moved his hands to Michael's back, tracing circles on his skin. 

Michael moved his hand to Gavin's dick, and Gavin sputtered suddenly. 

"Ack!" he squawked loudly. 

"God damn it Gavin! You always ruin the moment!" Michael yelled through laughter, tipping his head back and covering his eyes with his hand. Gavin blushed brightly.

"Hehe sorry Michoo," he said sheepishly. 

"It's a good thing I love you, you massive dork," Michael said, kissing Gavin on the tip of the nose and leaning onto him. 

"Mhm," Gavin agreed quietly. 

Michael returned to kissing him on the mouth, his hand now rubbing lazily on the front of Gavin's jeans. The redness on Gavin's face had intensified to a very strong blush. Gavin's breath was hot in Michael's mouth, and everything else seemed to fade into the background. 

Gav's hands moved to Michael's pants as well, causing Michael to murmur a swear quietly. He felt Gavin pressing up against him, yearning to feel him even closer. 

Michael broke the kiss and reached for the button on Gavin's jeans. His fingers fumbled with the clasp, eliciting a giggle from Gavin. 

"Hey, shut up!" Michael stammered, now using both his hands to try to undo the jeans. 

"I'll do it," Gavin said, brushing Michael's hands out of the way. Michael pouted as he watched Gav swiftly undo his pants. 

"Do you need help too?" Gavin teased, and Michael practically growled at him. 

"No-" he unzipped his jeans, "Gavin, I'm fine." 

Gavin chuckled before kissing him once more, one hand sliding into Michael's pants. 

Michael closed his eyes and pushed into Gavin, biting at his lip and rubbing him slowly. 

"Hey Michoo."

"Mhm?" Michael asked, leaning back from Gavin with a smile. 

"Put your leg between my legs," Gavin suggested, adjusting to a wider stance. 

"What?" Michael asked, tipping his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Oh like this you idiot," Gav said, pulling Michael's knee between his legs. 

"Why?" Michael asked. "Now I can't reach your dick."

Gavin blushed. 

"J-just shut up," he said, kissing Michael's cheek. 

He ground himself up against Michael's knee, moaning softly. Michael slowly caught on, gently pushing his knee into Gavin's cock. 

Michael hissed as he felt Gavin reach out and grab at his dick. 

"Careful with your aim, asshole," he grumbled, burying his face into Gav's neck. Gavin giggled. 

He ground against Michael harder, rubbing his fingers over the clothed outline of Michael's dick. Michael licked Gavin's neck, causing Gavin to jump slightly. 

He bit him gently and heard Gavin yelp in surprise. Michael laughed quietly as he started to suck a hickey into the hot skin of Gavin's neck. 

"You taste like sweat," he murmured, pulling his mouth away to examine his work. 

"Shut up. I'm sure you know why I'm sweating," he said with a soft groan. 

"No, why is that, love?" Michael said teasingly, a smirk on his face. 

"Fuck you," he replied. 

"Gladly. But first, that hickey didn't exactly take," Michael admitted. 

"Are you going to try again?" Gav asked. 

"I guess?"

"Are you or are you not?" Gavin asked loudly. 

In response, Michael latched back onto Gavin's neck. Gavin laughed slightly, but hissed when he felt Michael suck hard on the skin. 

A shiver ran through him and Gav grabbed at the shirt on Michael's back.

"Fuck," he swore. 

Michael pulled away, a string of spit connecting his mouth to the reddish bruise on Gavin's neck. 

"Did that one take?" Gavin asked, lacing his hands behind Michael's neck and smiling. 

"Yeah," Michael said. 

"Now will you get to the fuck me part of it?" Gavin asked, grinding against Michael's leg slowly. 

"Nah not yet, I want to make it fun," Michael replied. 

"Fucking is fun," Gavin replied. 

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point."

"Okay whatever, we'll do what you want, but you probably need to get off me first."

Michael pulled himself off Gav, grabbing his wrist to pull him off the sofa too. 

"Okay so, take your pants off," Michael said, squirming out of his pants and boxers. 

"Yeah okay," Gavin replied, struggling to pull his pants off without falling over. As he stood on one leg, he hopped trying to pull his jeans off and started to fall, grabbing Michael on the way down. 

Michael caught him as best as possible, causing Gavin to giggle. 

"You fucking klutz," Michael murmured, helping him to stand as he removed the jeans. 

Gavin pulled down his boxers and moved close to Michael, pressing their bodies together. 

"Now what?" he asked, lifting the hem of Michael's shirt. Michael shrugged his way out of it, and Gavin began to remove his own shirt as well. 

"Now this!" Michael said with a smile, pushing Gavin and himself back onto the sofa. 

Gavin lay on the couch looking up as Michael pressed himself down onto him. 

Michael brought his face to Gavin's, kissing him hard. He ground his hips down, but he missed Gavin's dick and ground himself against his hip. 

"Try again love," Gavin said, "I'll help out."

Gavin grabbed Michael's hips, grinding up towards him. Michael moaned as he felt their dicks collide gently. He ground down, heat rushing to his stomach. 

Slowly at first, guided by Gavin's hands, Michael ground his dick down onto Gavin's. He kissed Gavin hard, their tongues pressing together. Gavin felt his teeth must have hit Michael's, but he ignored it. 

Michael and Gav both began to quicken their paces a little, Gavin's breathing becoming warm and shallow. 

Gavin released Michael's hips to run his hand through his hair, a whine escaping his mouth. 

"Michoo, please," he moaned. Michael took this to mean he wanted more, and he ground down harder and faster. At this point, Michael was just humping him like a horny teenager, eyes wide and pupils blown. 

"Michoo, ah no, I-"

Gavin let out a loud groan, clutching onto Michael, blunt fingernails pressing crescent moons into Michael's pale skin. 

"Fuck- Michoo- I'm-" Gavin cried out, eyes clenching shut as he came onto his own belly. His breathing was quick and his heart was racing as he felt the orgasm run through him. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing Michael had stopped rutting against him. 

"You...came," Michael said softly, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. 

"I-I'm sorry Michoo I tried to tell you but-"

"It's okay Gav. It's alright. Did you enjoy yourself?" Michael asked. He slid his face down to level with Gavin's cock, still pink and shaking slightly. There was sweat and cum on his navel. 

"Oh- well, yeah of course," Gavin said with a laugh. 

"Well then don't worry about it," Michael said, licking at the warm cum on Gav's stomach. 

"Ah that tickles Michoo!" Gavin said, squirming into an upright position. Michael laughed. 

"Alright alright," he said. He used his hand to swipe most of the cum off of Gavin's belly, and he smeared a streak of it onto his tongue. 

"Ew really?" Gavin asked with a giggle, hiding his face. 

"What?" Michael asked, sucking on his finger gently. "It doesn't taste really bad."

"Uh whatever you say Michoo," Gavin said with a shrug. 

"I just wanted to try it alright? Don't tell me you've never wanted to try it!" Michael argued. 

Gavin just shrugged. 

"Whatever," Michael said. "More importantly," he continued, "what now?"

Gavin thought for a moment. 

"I could, try to give you a blow job?" he suggested. 

"Really?" Michael asked, an eyebrow raised. "I thought you said it was gross to have cum in your mouth."

"Hey what, are you trying to talk me out of it?" Gavin asked. 

"Oh hell no," Michael replied. "No fucking way. I want your mouth on my dick so bad that sounds perfect."

"Well then. You seem...eager," he said softly. "Be gentle?"

"Of course," Michael answered with a nod. Michael moved so Gavin's head was under his dick, and grasped the arm of the sofa for support. 

Gavin, tentatively at first, moved himself up to lick the base of Michael's dick. He heard Michael hiss in appreciation. 

Gavin gently stroked his tongue up the length of his shaft, pulling the tip of Michael's cock into his mouth when he reached it. 

He pressed himself up towards Michael, forming a light suction with his mouth. Michael's grip on the arm of the couch tightened, and he let out a shaky breath. 

Gavin stroked the base of Michael's dick with his hand, gently bobbing his head as he licked and sucked on the head of Michael's cock. 

"F-fuck, quit teasing me," Michael groaned, and Gavin pulled off with a giggle. 

He pushed onto the dick farther this time, Michael shivering as he felt Gav's teeth gently scrape the top side of his dick. Gavin was inexperienced, but Michael was just happy he didn't straight up bite down on him. The warm, wetness of Gavin's mouth felt amazing, and Michael couldn't help but buck his hips. Gavin gagged as the dick was suddenly forced deeper into his mouth, but he managed not to spit it out. 

That image was all that Michael needed. He fucked Gavin's face for a few more strokes, panting and murmuring Gavin's name. 

As he came, Michael gripped the arm of the couch, his hips practically pressed to Gavin's neck, moaning loudly. 

The salty, bitter taste of cum in his mouth was enough to make Gavin retch and spit out Michael's cock, along with a thick string of spit and semen. 

"Ah god gross," he yelled. 

Michael, still a bit wobbly post-orgasm, grabbed Gavin's shoulders gently to steady himself. 

"You alright?" Gav asked, looking up at Michael. 

"Yeah, fuck," Michael said. He slid his body down so his face was level with Gavin's. 

Despite the mess of spit, cum, and sweat on Gav's chest, he nestled himself up against him. 

"Everything didn't exactly go as planned," Gavin commented quietly, running his hand through Michael's curls. 

"Well, it could have gone worse," Michael replied. 

"Yeah," Gavin said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
